


Acts of god

by basaltgrrl



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Humor, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Bang Theory.  Psychic wolves.  End of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of god

It was not a well thought-out decision. Indeed, as Sheldon loudly declaimed later to all and sundry, "It was not a decision at all. And although I do not subscribe to the belief in any supernatural deity, I think this may well fall into the category of 'acts of god'."

Leonard rolled his eyes at that, of course. "A hormonal coincidence is not an act of god, Sheldon."

"It is if it's coincidental enough."

"What are the odds?" mumbled Howard from behind the sofa. "I mean, really?"

"We could probably figure them out if we consulted with a wildlife biologist. Do we know any wildlife biologists?"

"Do we really need to do this?" There was a whine to Leonard's voice. He shuffled to the refrigerator and emerged with a can of coke, then stopped at the sink to fill a bowl of water and set it on the floor. A beautiful white-ruffed wolf rose from the mat by the door and ghosted to the water bowl, radiating grateful thirst. Leonard buried his hands in her pelt and eased himself to the floor next to her.

"I think we do," insisted Sheldon. "What are the chances that Penny's Thor would chose Raj's Shakti? Slim to none, I would have thought."

"And with four gorgeous females, all in heat, all thrusting themselves, ahem, upon him?" Howard's voice had a wounded note. "I thought she liked me better than that. I mean, I know I never dated her like you did, Leonard, but Thor and Yentl were friends. If you know what I mean. _Good_ friends."

Sheldon sank into his spot on the sofa and crossed his legs primly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Howard. Your Yentl was no more attractive to Thor than my Marie. Marie, my little pumpkin-poo!" A slim grey wolf leapt up to the sofa next to him and thrust her head into his lap.

They all lapsed into a thoughtful silence, broken only by a repetative thudding from the back bedroom. 

"Oh god, they're at it again." Sheldon's nose wrinkled with distaste, and Marie sneezed forcefully.

"How soon do you think Thor will be ready to, as they say, tap some new ass?" Howard asked speculatively.

Leonard sighed. "Well, Penny expects a little more from a relationship than a silent, smiling sex toy, so I'd say soon... but then there's Raj. He hasn't had it this good since--ever. Shakti's going to be demanding."

Another thoughtful silence. "Do you suppose we could manufacture another act of god? We could consult with a wildlife biologist..."


End file.
